The Sue Hunt
by Mintyx
Summary: (Includes multiple crossovers. Please give me new fandoms to cross over with!) Emma Stone is normal. As normal as can be, until one day multiple worlds from other games and books are merged into hers, friendships are formed, romances spring up, and she finds herself faced with one of the worst monstrosities made... The Mary Sue. Rated T for killing Mary Sues and some swearing.
1. Awakening

The Sue Hunt

All I own are the words written, Emma Stone, and Jessamene James

Where was I?

It seemt to be a large forest, very clean.. With a rustling sound.

"Hello?" Someone better not be spying on me. I tentatively shouted the word, expecting no response. What kind of stalker replied to that? Oh well.

I was Emma Stone. I'd better introduce myself before things get confusing. I'm 15, and I hopefully look normal. What do I look like? Dirty blonde hair that reaches around my shoulder blades, that doesn't shine shimmer or bounce. Dull green eyes (not emerald) that do not change color or shine magically. I currently wore a dark blue short sleeved hoodie with a white sweater undershirt… Whatever it was. I also had on grey leggings and my old dusty green/white shoes. And in no way was I special, except for the fact that I was the only one in my school with a brain. And I didn't weigh 140 pounds, I was 20 below the regular. I was also an inch taller than the most popular girl at that place, so I ended up being pretty skinny.

"Emma…." Okay, what the hell? I was on my feet now. Someone knew me. Okay, stay quiet.

"Emma, I am here…" Then some guy materialized in front of me. He had hair like that goku and yu-gi-oh guy but it was black and red. He looked like a total goth.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Okay, this guy was freaky. Like, weiiird! He was also super pale. Not a good vibe.

"Emma, you were knocked out for a week. You must have amnesia. I am Reaper, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! I've never met you!" And he decided to lean closer until our lips were an inch apart.

"Emma.. I love you.." And then he..

Got gutted by a rusty axe. What the heck? The attacker had maroon hair that was shaved in the back and stuck out to the left. He simply wore jeans and a t-shirt which was from some sort of camp. Normal green eyes, normal tan. "GET THE HELL AWAY, STU!" Woah. Talk about characters appearing out of nowhere.

"But I love her, Razputin Aquato."

"Well, your bleeding all over her."

"Oh.." And with an anguished scream, he.. sparkled.. and turned into a puddle of glitter... and then it turned grey… and it looked like a phone which had been microwaved, x100 the size with some horrid screeching…? Whatever.

"Listen, whoever you are, follow me unless you feel like dying."

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" However, he grabbed me like a sack and started running, taking me with him until we were hidden. I heard footsteps and he let me go. "What the hell? I'm kinda confused!"

"Be quiet. They're coming and you can't get caught."

"What is?"

"The Sues. Now get up, and we need to run for our lives." He was right, it was like the halls if you got there before anyone. A whole parade of people could be heard running behind us.

And that's when they came.

They being a hoard of technicolored, big boobed, rainbow girl and emo girls. All yelling "VENGANCE ON REAPER!" Like he was some hero.

"WELL? DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?" And no answer was needed. Just running like fuck (Or in my case, being dragged because I'm slow.) After a bit, we hid up a tree. The hoard split up, looking for us.

"Okay. What's going on? While-While _they _are gone?"

"Can't. Follow me. Again."

So he lead me to what looked like a small broken bunker, and pried open the door, and I found myself in a small wood room.

And an arm poked through the door.


	2. Dawn of the First Day

Dawn Of The New Day

The guy who saved me from that freak emo pushed back to hand and yelled for me to get into the other room. It wasn't hard to find, a big iron door resembling an elevator stood against the wall beckoned. I then found myself in a much more modern looking room with a girl…

"Raz, are they – Who are you?!"

Who looked and sounded just like Katniss Everdeen.

"Yeah, Raz is kind of above fending off a hoard of weirdoes!"

"Well, grab a weapon!" She had immediantly took a bow and some arrows off of the wall. The first thing I grabbed were throwing knives... What was this? The Hunger Games? "RAZ, I'M COMING! You! Call for help! On the intercom!" And with an instant she was above, doing who knows what. I quickly figured it out, thankfully it was simple. Press button, speak, let go. It even had a poster telling how.

"We are SCREWED! Get to wherever the heck we are and help!" There. Short and simple.

"What is the matter?"

"Attackers! I don't know! Come help or the only 3 here might die!"

"On our way." There. Simple. So I ran up with the knife things, and found that Raz and Katniss were being overpowered.

"WELL?" Okay. Fight. Yeah. The sun had risen and about half had disintegrated. But that wasn't gonna help. So, I threw and got a few dead. "AIM FOR THE NECK!" Okay, neck! Got it. Raz seemed to be the better fighter. He had these weird head lasers, and he wasn't all bad with an axe. Katniss was instant hitting as many as possible. I wasn't doing too badly. However, the writer sucked at writing battle scenes. Within around the 10 minutes we had fought this hoard, about ¾ had died, until we screwed up. Raz was being dragged away by the freakos and couldn't do anything. They seemed to have super strength. "HEY! PSYCHIC IN DISTRESS! A LITTLE HELP?" Oh, come on! First I nearly get kissed by an emo, and now I had to save someone who saved me. Full rage mode activated, and I had thrown myself at them, stabbing with the 2 knives I had left. Until, all I saw was a clearing covered in glitter and I felt like death. Oh, and I also nearly died of laughter because Raz looked terrified.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?"

"It was me. And stop making that face, I might laugh." Seriously, I was using all of my self-control to not laugh. "Oh, and uh.. You have a little… Uh… On your.. Uh.. Everything."

"Yes. I know. I'm covered in glitter." Moments later, it had all seeped into the ground. I guess their "blood"(glitter) was easy to clean.

"Hey, they're back." Katniss was right; there were 4 Capitol ships from the Hunger Games right above us.

"Thanks, Captain Katniss Obvious."

"NICE TIMING!" Yelled Raz. Help came just when we finished them off. "YEAH, THANKS FOR COMING WHEN WE FINISHED! YEAH, WE KILLED THEM ALL! No, YOU CAME JUUUST IN TIME!.. jerks."

"Raz. Calm down and… IS THAT ERIN FROM ATTACK ON TITAN?!" Holy crap, it WAS! All of my favorite characters were coming to life! I could spot quite a few I knew through the ones that were coming through. Chell from Portal, a large portion of Star Trek guys, and I swore Amy Pond was in the crowd too.

"Okay, Okay, calm down, crazy fan girl."

"Nice way to ruin it, Katniss."

"Speaking of, how do you know my name?"

"It's a long, crazy story."

Immediately I was noticed by some of their members. Most had left through other parts of the forest, and the 5 here lead me down to where I had been when I called for help. I couldn't call out any names, though. Just imagine whoever. "So, a new recruit. You'll go to Rose." Ugh.. They sounded like robots. Soon I found myself facing a door that said ADMISSION. What, was there a test I had to pass? However, I didn't get to ask just now, because I was immediately inside. It was… Nice. The room was like an actual home, and ''Rose'' was sitting by a fireplace. The place was wood, with a blue/turquoise carpet, with 2 pillows by the fire. I'll leave the rest to you. Rose? What did she look like? Oh. Shiny brown hair in a bob, with bangs brushed to the side. She dressed like she cared about herself, unlike the others who looked like they slapped on whatever. She actually wore make up, and looked around 40-ish. When the door opened, she turned around and smiled. Like, a real smile that wasn't fake.

"Please tell me there isn't a test." God, there better not have been.

"No, there isn't any test. We wouldn't feed anyone to those…things. Here, have a seat." She sounded rather happy.

"So, what's going on? I wake up in the forest, get hunted by technicolored weirdoes and now I'm being recruited for an army."

Rose (I assume) had grabbed a brush and now was, for some reason, raking it through my hair. "Well, 2 months ago all humans were put in some sort of stasis, being unaffected for that time. Most woke up within a month and were turned into what you fought. However, you and I got lucky and were found by.. Its either called The Hunt or The Resistance. We believe that someone may be making them. So, we came here, made this place and we live safely. Yes, I know. It's Katniss Everdeen."Took the words right from my mouth. "All sorts of worlds got attacked, including hers. They all came to yours. So, I have to fill out some paperwork so we can get you in."

She asked me some simple questions, and gave me a set of throwing knives. "Raz said you saved him using these. What a nice boy, I remember him.."

"Wait, how the heck are you getting all of this info? I just came in here! Can you like, teleport? And why didn't you help?!"

"Actually, there's transporters in here. I was away. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It's alright… You said Raz was here?"

"Yes, 3 years ago. He was so distraught, that poor child… His entire home burnt down, and best friend dead."

"Oh. Well, I think he's more mad than sad." Rose had decided to put my hair up for whatever reason. "Why is my hair in a bun?"

"Your hair, it's so long. And we can't have sues grabbing your hair. Anyway, on that paper I gave you, it has your room number. I wish you luck, Emma Stone!"

And with that, I was going to Room 305.


End file.
